heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowers of Romance
For centuries, flowers have been one of the main components of romance or relationships with their love interest. Flowers may also appear in special celebrations like the one year anniversary of a relationship, on Valentine's Day or give them a gift on their birthday. It's only for couples who are dating, married or continue their relationship by depending on the storylines, because it show The Power of Love. Flowers are used for good reasons: *Gives to another a single flower or a bunch of flowers (normally in a bouquet) *Usually asking for forgiveness or a pardon. There's also the possibility of flowers being given to symbolize a breakup *The context of dancing. Usually, it's the male who seduces the female with a flower, by running the flower across her body and/or lips. Alternatively, grabbing a flower with his teeth and mouth is also popular imagery. Example *At the end of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Peter Parker of Earth-616 decides to try to reconcile with his ex-wife Mary Jane. He is seen going to her house and ringing the doorbell, bouquet of flowers in hand. *In Tarzan, the titular character goes through a slideshow and sees an image of a man giving flowers to a woman. He puts together that this is how the English propose to each other, so he goes about the jungle collecting flowers to make a bouquet for Jane. He accidentally bumps into her in the process, bursting the bouquet apart and leaving him with only two flowers, which makes his request for Jane to stay even sadder. *In The Prince of Egypt, during the "Through Heaven's Eyes" montage, Moses ties some beautiful flowers to Tzipporah's shepherds staff while she's not looking, which she greatly appreciates. Unsurprisingly, they're married before the end of the song. *Aladdin gave Jasmine a flower while riding the magic carpet and in the sequel, he gave her a glass flower. *Hercules gives Megara a flower after their date before he leaves with Phil and Pegasus. *When in his Spanish mode, Buzz Lightyear gives Jessie a dandelion as a sign of love. *Bolin tried to give Korra flowers after he developed a crush on her, but when he sees Korra and Mako kissing, he gets heartbroken. However, Bolin gets over it and he and Korra decide to remain friends. *Steve Harrington was planning to give Nancy Wheeler a bouquet of flowers and apologize, but she wasn't home and instead, was recruited by Dustin Henderson to help deal with his pet Demogorgon, Dart. Gallery Tarzan giving Jane flowers.jpg|Tarzan giving Jane flowers despite them being ruined. Buzz & Jessie 3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear (in his Spanish mode) giving a dandelion to Jessie. Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine being given a flower by Aladdin during their magic carpet ride. Megara's flower.jpg|Megara after being given a flower by Hercules. Bolin crying.jpg|Bolin trying to give Korra flowers only to be heartbroken when he sees Korra and Mako kissing. Ep5-Dustin_meets_Steve.png|Steve Harrington planning to give Nancy Wheeler a bouquet of roses. RobStar_Be_Mine.jpg|Robin giving flowers to Starfire Category:About Heroes